


A Stolen Moment

by KeiranTDO



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: Lazer Ted was there, he'd always be there, Mako was, his little buddy, for all that it was worth.





	A Stolen Moment

Lazer Ted sat at the dining table looking over at the literal pile of Clone Mako's draped over all the furniture in the living room they shared. It was honestly harder to tell them apart when they weren't moving, each had their different stims and tics, different vocal patterns and grins. They had each chosen another name, deciding to use MakoTrig as a surname, hell a couple decided to use other pronouns, they were individuals, just like his Mako.

"How's our homeboy holdin' up?" he asked quietly, as his eyes fixed on his Mako, curled up in an armchair. He was mumbling in his sleep again, that had only started from when they got the babies.

"He's running on like a supercharger on a scooter," Larry's disembodied voice reverberated through his cornrows and teeth mostly, but Ted was used to it by now, it was chill.

"I know he's been hustlin', we all do," Ted mumbled, "None more than ya Boy LT. I mean, howz he doin?" His grill flashed rapidly, blues and purples, agitation and worry.

"As well as always," Larry returned, using Teds lights to body himself, standing in front of tend, just different enough to make Ted's heart ache, "He wants to get them ready and he's using it not to think of before. He's lonely, he misses his team, his heart yearns for what no longer exists."

"Man, you always spillin' some harsh truths," Ted whispered, his cheek on his fist as he watched, "We can keep our eyeballs peeled though, spin the weight so the ball don't always gotta roll his way."

Larry nodded letting his form slip away. "He feels bad," Larry whispered, "He wishes he could give you what would make you happy." Ted doesn't say anything in return but he stands, walking to where Mako slept. He gave a small smile and laid his sweat jacket over the smaller Stratus to keep his sleep warm.


End file.
